Deja de llover
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Dolor y drama... se siente mal... duele... duele mucho... [SagaxShaka]


_**Deja de llover **_

El templo de Virgo... sexta casa del zodiaco... imponente... misteriosa... como su guardian... el que se dice que es la reencarnación de Buda, un semidios... pero al fin y al cabo... un humano... que siente... que llora... que... se enamora...

Unas piedras preciosas de color celeste... brillando entre abiertas... por un par de parpados que no les deja mucho campo de vision ... masque ... un pequeño ventanal que da hacia las casas que estan debajo de este templo... mas... las demas casas no le importan... solo una... la Casa de Géminis...

- Saga...- un pequeño susurro ... una voz aterciopelada... que apenas si se distingia... apenas... si... podía sacar de su boca... sonidos...

_**Un minuto más es una eternidad pasa lento como un año,   
pues sin ti el tiempo me hace daño.  
Aún no sale el sol y esta habitación huele a monotonía,  
por las horas sin tu compañía**_

dejo que su mente divagara... recordando cada facción de su geminiano amado... se la podria pasar observando todo el dia... y mas ... toda la noche... sus hermosas esmeraldas... su suave cabello... su esbelta figura... dioses... como se habia enamorado el guardian de la sexta cada de el geminiano...

Se alejo de el ventanal... para sentarse en su cama... pasando su mano por las sabanas... y después dejarse caer de espaldas... derramando su hermoso cabello por toda la cama... suspiro y abrió los ojos... se notaban tristes... soñadores... y enamorados...

_**Con tu luz se llena mi vida alimentas mi religión  
dia a dia... **_

Todo lo que necesito, tus labios lo entienden mejor.  
Junto a ti descubro el camino, junto a ti descansa y el  
cielo deja de llover.

Cerro sus ojos... después de suspirar como la quinientamilesima vez... se levanto... perdio completamente la noción del tiempo... ¿cuánto habia pasado..?... horas... por que ahora ya era de noche ... la luna en lo alto de el cielo... cuidaba las doce casas... y... era su fiel amiga y confidente... nuca... nunca... se habia atrevido a decirle a Saga... cuanto lo amaba... ¿cómo... el caballero mas cercano a un dios... va a decirle a otro compañero... que lo amaba?... definitivamente... nada que ver...

Paso la ultima revisión... la normal de la noche por su templo... regreso a su habitación... sola y vacia como siempre... se sento en el colchon... dejándose caer de nuevo en el... como hace algunas horas atrás... pensando... en Saga... su amor callado... y piensa shaka que sera una noche como las de siempre... pero...

_**Otro dia más que mi corazón le da vuelta al calendario.  
Ya ves que el amor se vive a diario, y por convicción doy todo.   
Por ti, no te pido nada a cambio, mas que tu te pierdas en mis brazos.**_

Una prescencia extraña... bueno... no tan extraña... hizo que el caballero de Virgo estrepitosamente abriera los ojos... su corazon comenzo a latir de una manera estruendosa... parecía que entre las paredes del templo... se escuchaban sus latidos ... se aventuro a la explanada de su templo... y ahí... frente a el... elegante e imponente... ahí... estaba su amor secreto... ¿sonriéndole? ... Shaka brio los ojos soprendido... y ante este acto... Saga sonrió mas...

- Sa-saga...  
- Hola Shaka... buenas noches...  
- ...

Shaka ya no pudo hablar... Saga con pasos lentos... se acercaba a el... Shaka... comenzo a respirar agitadamente... el simple hecho de tenerlo frente a el... y ahora...

Saga... rodeo por la cintura al rubio atrayéndolo... y fundiendo sus labios a los de el... Shaka... se quedo inmóvil ... su... su sueño hecho realidad... se sintio enteramente feliz... y correspondio el beso para la sorpresa del geminiano... quien con los ojos abiertos... lo vio... 

- Sha-shaka...  
- Shhhh... te amo Saga...  
- Yo... yo a ti... Shaka...

Sus labios se volviaron a findir con gran pasión y ternura... esa noche seria diferente... dormiria en brazos... de quien mas amaba... y ... estaba... ahora si... completamente feliz...

_**Tu mirar mi fe mi armonía, guías cada paso que doy  
dia a dia...**_


End file.
